1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid electrolytic capacitors employing tantalum or an alloy thereof as the anode material and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the recent trend toward increasing range of functions of electronic devices including personal computers and portable game machines, electronic components mounted in the electronic devices are being required to reduce the power consumption.
One of these electronic components is a solid electrolytic capacitor employing tantalum as the anode material (hereinafter referred to as a tantalum solid electrolytic capacitor), which is also being required to reduce the power consumption.
A conventional tantalum solid electrolytic capacitor includes a dielectric layer of tantalum oxide formed on the anode by anodizing the anode made of tantalum in an aqueous electrolyte solution, such as phosphoric acid (see, for example, JP-A-H11-74156). To reduce the power consumption of the tantalum solid electrolytic capacitor, it is necessary to reduce the leakage current flowing through the dielectric layer.